


Если вы завели оборотня. Пособие для чайников

by Hrenougolnik



Series: Who the hell is Bucky? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Доставая скелеты из шкафов, не забывайте протирать их от пыли.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Who the hell is Bucky? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608001
Kudos: 57





	Если вы завели оборотня. Пособие для чайников

Когда на миссии в заброшенных катакомбах Баки уверенно провёл их троих короткой дорогой **–** Стив не задал ни единого вопроса.

Когда Баки рванул обниматься к какому-то старинному зеркалу, как к любимому дедушке, Стив снова промолчал. Подошёл сбоку, оценил расширенные застывшие зрачки, кивнул готовому подхватить Броку и шарахнул щитом со всей силы по зеркальной поверхности, тут же закрывая всех троих от осколков.

Молча.

Реабилитация Баки, разговоры и споры с Броком настолько когда-то вымотали нервы, что право каждого иметь секреты от других больше не обсуждалось, тем более что своих тайн у Стива тоже хватало.

Но вот откат за разбитый артефакт оказался таким, что даже невозмутимость Стива дала трещину и осыпалась, как то самое пресловутое зеркало. И «смену имиджа» с последующим отстранением от полевой работы принять оказалось гораздо проще, чем резко увеличившееся количество недомолвок и отговорок.

Пока начальство решало, что делать с тем, что в ведомостях значились Стивен Роджерс, Джеймс Барнс и Брок Рамлоу, а в наличии имелся только один Барнс, зато в трёх экземплярах, Брок затейливо ругался, оценивая свою новую внешность и свежие перспективы, Стив за всех отчитывался по миссии, а вот Баки молчал. Сначала ходил тенью за Стивом, не раскрывая рта даже когда Стив оборачивался к нему за помощью. Затем коротко переговорил с убегавшим по своим делам Броком. А потом и вовсе исчез куда-то.

И Стива это раздражало. Напрягало. Бесило. Потому что весь остаток дня незнакомые и малознакомые люди дёргали его и упорно требовали ответов, которых у Стива просто не было.

Один из незнакомцев, особенно загадочный и настойчивый, в конце концов утомил настолько, что уже дома Стив не выдержал и сперва высказался от души, а потом задал прямой вопрос, нарушая своё же правило:

 **–** Баки, чего от меня хотел этот странный человек сегодня?

Тот нервно почесал лохматую голову, оценил степень закипания и неохотно признался:

 **–** Не так ты должен был узнать это. Лучше бы, конечно, вообще не узнал. Но ладно. Я оборотень.

Стив, опешив, только поморгал:

 **–** Кто? Какой ещё оборотень, Баки?

 **–** Какой-какой… обыкновенный. Я всё это время на русских работал. Им очень нужны были свои люди в Америке. Лучше бы в Гидре, но в ЩИТе тоже подошло.

Баки плюхнулся на диван, развёл руками и усмехнулся:

 **–** А сейчас ты **–** это я, так что не удивляйся, если к тебе будут подходить странные люди и спрашивать странные вещи.

Стив взлохматил длинные волосы и с шипением начал выдирать застрявшие между пластин волосинки. Потом с недоумением посмотрел на руку и вздохнул.

 **–** Мда. Новости. Плохо, что меня потеряют или также могут перепутать. Я же тоже в некотором роде оборотень.

 **–** Это в каком это, Роджерс? **–** Брок, последние десять минут торчащий перед зеркалом и тщетно пытающийся сделать себе подобие своей причёски из длинных патл, заинтересованно обернулся и прищурился.

 **–** Да в таком же, как Баки. Я всё это время работал на правительство, с сороковых ещё контракт. Им нужны были свои люди в СНР и армии. А сейчас и в ЩИТе. Как объяснять буду **–** не представляю. Так что если уже к вам будут подходить странные люди, уточняйте, кто им нужен.

Брок хохотнул.

 **–** Что ж, тогда, если у вас поинтересуются насчёт «Хайль Гидра», тоже морды сразу не бейте.

 **–** Брок? **–** развернулся к нему Стив. Баки только ошарашенно открыл рот.

 **–** А что Брок-то? Я же вроде и не скрывал, что идейный. Пирса грохнули, верхушку убрали. Потом прошлись сверху донизу, почистили маленько самую грязь. Но Гидра… вы же помните, да? Отрубишь одну голову… Роджерс, не закипай! Второго «Озарения» не будет, ещё одного Зимнего тоже не планируется. Психов с манией величия повыбили, а контроль ещё никому не вредил. Полправительства в Гидре. Того самого, на которое ты работаешь. Так что не кипи, говорю, и подумай. Баки, выход на русскую ячейку нам бы не помешал. Сделаешь?

Баки заржал.

 **–** Сделаю. Хоть один плюс в этом маразме: поговорили наконец. И отчётов теперь меньше писать, можно друг у друга копировать. Брок, оставь уже в покое мою голову, всё равно не уложишь, длина не та. А резать не дам. Вернётся всё обратно когда-нибудь, а у тебя чего нужного на месте не окажется.

Баки подхватил подошедшего Брока и затащил к себе на колени.

 **–** Ух ты, а я, оказывается, хорошенький. И тяжёлый. Стив, иди к нам, хватит сверлить этого агента Гидры взглядом, все тут хороши. Давай мы его лучше пытать будем. Только, Стиви, в штаны к нему левой рукой, пока не освоишься, не лезь. И вообще, целоваться хочу. Никогда сам с собой не целовался. Ну, кто первый?


End file.
